Internet and wireless technologies, which have significantly enhanced the capability of information interconnection, are evolved by an exponential factor globally to support network traffic flows for hundreds of millions of users, and billions of digital data are transmitted globally through switches, long-range optical fibers, Metropolitan Area Networks, and various access technologies. Generally, connectors are employed for the connection between optical fibers and the connection between optical fibers and devices. Due to the rapid increase of information interconnections, the density of optical fiber connections is increasingly improved, that is, more and more optical fiber connections are implemented within a unit of volume.
In some cases such as a data center, optical fiber switch modules are used for the conversion from Multi-fiber Termination Push-on (MTP) connectors to duplex Lucent Connectors (LC connectors). The optical fiber switch module is provided with a duplex LC adaptor at its front panel, and provided with an MTP connector at its rear panel. The connection density of the optical fiber switch module mainly depends on the size and assembly structure of the duplex LC adaptor. The duplex LC adaptor of the existing optical fiber switch module is provided with an elastic latching arm, while the box body of the optical fiber switch module is provided with a latching recess matching with the latching arm, so that the duplex LC adaptor may be attached to the front panel of the optical fiber switch module through the coupling between the elastic latching arm and the latching recess. The elastic latching arm enlarges the size of the duplex LC adaptor and hence decreases the connection density of the optical fiber switch module, further, the attached duplex LC adaptor is allowed for a certain movement clearance because the latching arm is elastic.